Amore A Prima Vista
by taylor9878
Summary: There's a new girl at Hetalia Academy, and she's determined to keep herself invisible while she's there. But what will happen when the she gets noticed by a certain Italian student? Will she get what she wants? Pairings: S.Italy/Romano x Fem!Spain, America x Fem!England, Russia x Fem!China, Germany x Fem!N.Italy/Veneziano
1. Spamano Part I

Hey guys!

I feel so awesome right now! I'm publishing my first fanfiction ever! I've never published my work before, so this is a big leap for me!

This fanfiction will be rated M for language, possible smut, and perhaps some violence later mentioned in the story.

This is my first fanfiction, it may not be the best quality, but I hope you guys like it!

I do not own Hetalia nor any of it's characters mentioned. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter I**

A quick breath passed my lips as I finally found my locker, number 237, and I relaxed myself a little bit. I had been at this new school for less than an hour now, and nothing was making the least bit of sense to me.

I calmly entered my locker combination on the dial, making sure to spin it to the correct numbers, then pulled down the lock. It didn't budge.

"_Mierda_ . . ." I cursed under my breath in my native tongue.

I brushed a loose strand of my dark brown hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

After trying a few more times, I had finally managed to unlock the locker and open it up.

"_Ya es hora!_" I whispered to myself as I examined the inside of the locker.

It wasn't dusty or dirty, so there was a good side in that. The locker wasn't that small, it had just enough room for my books and binders, and the combination was pretty easy to remember. The lockers back in Spain were a bit more tight and hadn't recieved a lot of maintence lately. This school was for the multi cultured students, some from as far as Japan, Russia, or even England, as a matter of fact.

When I had set my last textbook into the locker, not including the Science textbook that I needed for first period, I felt something fall out of my hair and land on the floor. Looking down, I saw my flower hairclip had fallen out, and I bent over slightly to pick it up.

I straightened back up and clipped it back in my hair to it's normal spot, which held a few strands of my hair out of my eyes.

"That color suits you well, _ma chérie_." A voice spoke behind me. A heavy French accent was tied with his words. I quickly turned around and was immediately startled by this student.

He was young, but with the bit of stubble on his chin he had a more mature look. He had long, wavy, blonde hair that hung to just above his shoulders, which was a fitting style for him. He had sapphire blue eyes that dazzled with the light that reflected off of them, and he had a creamy olive skin color. He smiled at me in a nice, warming way, but it felt a bit creepy.

"Um . . . excuse me?" I looked at the boy with a confused expression.

"Ah, a thousand apologies, I did not mean to frighten you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Francis Bonnefoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took my fingers in his hand and lightly kissed the top of my hand. I recognized this as a friendly gesture from some European country, but I still pulled my hand away from him quickly.

"Yeah, _hola_." I awkwardly responded.

"Ah, is that Spanish I am hearing? Where are you from, _ma chérie_?" He asked me.

Why does he keep calling me that? I don't even know what it means!

"I'm from Spain."

"_Espagne_? How interesting . . ." He looked at me with dazed eyes.

I'm only gonna assume that's French for Spain

. I thought as he stared at me.

"Hey, Francis, stop hitting on the new girl!" Another voice came from the left side of him. A student was coming down the hall towards me and him. What was even stranger than these two was the second boy's appearance.

He had short, spiked, silvery-white hair that was bright in the light. As he got closer, I noticed that he had the appearance of an albino. His skin was a creamy ivory color, and his eyes were what surprised me the most. His irises were blood red colored. Red eyes? That's new.

From the way he talked, he sounded a bit German.

"_Was zur Hölle_?! You said you'd be at my dorm to help me out with my practice papers last night, but you never showed up!" He spoke in what I assumed was a German accent. It sounded like he said 'what the hell' for a minute there.

"I had other things to do, and my cellphone broke yesterday, so I couldn't call you. It wasn't _my_ fault, it was dear _angleterre_ who smashed it onto the floor, not me." Francis explained to the German.

"Whatever. I'll just finish them before fourth period." He rolled his eyes. His view turned to me, and the annoyance seemed to clear from his face. "Is this the new girl?" He asked Francis.

"_Oui_, this is her." He turned to look at me with the same creepy look in his eyes. "This is my friend-"

"The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! Ha ha!" The German grinned and finished off with a laugh.

"Are you German?" I asked him.

"I'm Prussian, not German! There's a difference!" Gilbert complained.

"Prussia does not exist anymore, Gilbert." Francis countered.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed at the Frenchman. "Suck my five meters, you French bastard!"

"_Ohonhon_, I would gladly." Francis smirked at the albino.

"I didn't mean it literally! God, you're such a pervert!"

"Don't release your sexual tensions towards me."

Gilbert stood there with his mouth agape. With a furious look in his eye, he walked around the Frenchman and continued muttering something in German as he angrily walked down the hall.

Francis took a deep breath, then turned back to me.

"Would you like me to help you find your first class, _ma chérie_?" He asked me politely.

"Um, sure, if you would like."

He smiled at me brightly. "Of course, follow me."

Francis started walking with me towards my first class.

"I don't believe I caught your name, _ma chérie_." Francis spoke as we passed a group of girls that stared at him eagerly.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. My name's Antoniette Carriedo."

"Hmm . . . such a lovely name for a very _belle fille_." His French accent smoothly rolled through his lips.

"What does that mean? I don't speak French." I asked him.

"It means beautiful girl. You are indeed a _belle fille_, Antoniette."

I felt the skin on my cheeks growing warmer. I had never been told by anyone other than my parents and my family that I was beautiful, and this seemed to spark a light inside of me.

Then again, he was just charming me, after all.

* * *

Please tell me how I did!

This is a new writing expirience for me and I would love your opinion! All reviews are appericiated!

I know this is a uneventful chapter, but bear with me! I will undoubtedly try my best.

**Translations:**

_Mierda_ - Spanish for 'shit'

_Ya es hora_ - Spanish for 'It's about time'

_Ma chérie_ - French for 'My darling'

_Espagne_ - French for 'Spain'

_Was zur Hölle_ - German for 'what the hell'

_Angleterre_ - French for 'England'

_Belle fille_ - French for 'beautiful girl'


	2. Spamano Part II

New chapter! Yay!

I can't believe it only took a day to complete this! I stayed up until 2:00 am just to finish this, and this was worth it! I hope you guys enjoy this one! I'm surprised that I got a few reviews in only a couple of days, that's so awesome! I'm happy that some readers liked my first chapter, so I'll definetly focus on the next few chapters this upcoming weekend. Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter II**

As it turns out, Francis was in my first period class. He had shown me the way from my locker to the classroom, which was a short trip that could only take a minute or two if you hustled fast enough.

We entered the classroom with Francis walking in front of me, so some of the students didn't bother to notice my presence. I stopped at the teacher's desk to ask a few questions while Francis found his seat next to a group of his 'Fan Girls', who were quietly cheering the Frenchman's name as he sat down. They all stared in awe when he lightly pushed his hair from his face, which looked like a sexy hair flip to the girls. They squealed and giggled after Francis glanced at them with a seductive smile.

When the teacher got in, I reluculantly stood at the front of the room and ignored the gazing students around me.

I told the teacher that I was the new student here, and he stood up with a groan and a yawn.

"Good morning, students. As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student joining us today. Introduce yourself, if you would." He gestured to me.

I turned back to the class. "_Hola_. My name is Antoniette Carriedo, I'm originally from Spain, and I'm a second year high school student." I spoke as clearly as I could.

"Lovely. Thank you, Ms. Carriedo, please take a seat where ever you wish. We will begin the lesson in a few minutes." He told me.

I ended up sitting around the middle of the room, more towards the teacher's desk, and it was a reasonable spot. I could read the chalkboard clearly and I wasn't too close to the teacher.

All the way in the back of the row I sat in, directly behind me, there was a student dozing off there. I looked back to get a glimpse of the sleeping beauty.

His hair was a deep brown color, and it was a shade that was a bit similar to mine. It ended below his ears and a few strands hung over his forehead. On the left side of his head, a strange curl poked out of his hair. It moved with the student's breaths, and it twitched once or twice. He had fairly tanned skin, which was a bit lighter than my own.

He shifted in his seat for a moment, then opened his eyes about halfway. His irises were a golden brown honey color. They stared back at me until I had realized what I was doing. I quickly turned away from the boy and stared back down at my textbook.

What a strange guy.

I for whatever reason that I had, I stole one more look back at the student, glancing into his honey colored eyes again for just a moment, then turned back at the teacher again.

I wonder what his name is.

I had the slight urge to turn back and stare at this boy for the remainder of the class. It was an impulse that tapped at my mind repeatedly as the time passed.

I don't know what had come over me at that moment. I felt somehow nauseous when he looked at me. Maybe nauseous wasn't the correct word to describe it, but I had felt something stirring in me.

* * *

I calmly walked past Francis in the hallway without passing a single glance as he flirted with more of his girls. Of course, from the minute I layed my eyes on him, he had definetly looked like a flirt. As I walked down the hall, I fished through my backpack for my schedule until the paper was in my hands. I stopped walking and scanned the paper for the next class.

Mathematics was next.

I haven't always been the best at math, but I wasn't that bad at it. I normally manage to pull a passing grade for the semester, which is good enough for me. I didn't have to exceed in this type of subject.

The room was only a few doors down to my first period class, and I let out a relieved breath when I saw the classroom.

I shuffled through the small crowds of students that filled the hallway, bumping into a lot of them and accidentally stepping on one of their shoes, and eventually got to the door.

I could hear some of the students talking as I stood there.

"Ve~ Luddy made it to school today!" A cheery voice spoke.

"Feli, I wasn't _that_ sick, it was just a cold." A deeper and more masculine one said.

"Ve~ I know that! But it's so boring without Luddy here, it's not fun!"

I entered the room, glancing back at the students that sat around in the desks.

The class was fairly sized, perhaps it had a few students less than my first period, and the room itself was pretty spaced out. Near the door, I noticed a couple of the students sitting in seats. Judging by their appearances, the two must have been related in some way.

The boy was probably older than the other. He had rough blonde hair which hung loose and ended unevenly at the middle of his neck. His eyes were a deep green color, and he had a pale complexion. He sat in his seat in a slouched position and glared down at his hands that rested on the desk with an angry look. From this, I suspected that the guy must have had trouble being nice to people.

The girl who sat next to him seemed a bit different. She had the same rough blonde hair the other student had, but her hair ended just above her shoulders, and her hair had a small orange tint. She also had a blue ribbon tied into the side of her hair as a bow. Her irises were a brighter green than the boy's and her eyes seemed to have an innocent look in them. She sat up straight, looking down at the other student with a sincere look on her face.

"Big brother, are you angry?" She asked him in a small voice.

"No, I'm just tired. I had a long day yesterday." He replied immediately.

"Oh." The girl sighed and looked down to smooth her skirt out.

I passed them and found a seat in the back of the room, the way back of the room, and placed my notebook face down on my desk as I sat in the chair.

Rather than paying attention to the class, I focused on drawing in my notebook and sketched the image I had in my mind. First, I outlined a head, then added a pair of eyes, a nose, a smiling mouth, and then I drew long, wavy hair along with a slender neck. Looking at it for a moment after I finished, I realized that it needed something extra.

I sketched a flower clip into this girl's hair. It was a beautiful red rose clip with two gold stamens peaking out of the petals.

After I finished retracing the light lines, I stared down at the picture for a moment before I placed my pencil onto my desk and sighed. I took another look around at the students.

Sitting in the front row, there was a girl who was toying with her glasses while in a comfortable position in her chair. She had bright blonde hair tied up into two high ponytails, along with a pair of bobby pins that crossed and formed an X in her hair and held a section of the blonde hair back from her face. She also had emerald green eyes that were expressing the look of boredom. Her skin was light and flawless.

A few seats to her left, there sat a student who noticably kept stealing glances at that girl.

He had short golden blonde hair that ended just below his ears, along with a small curl of hair that peaked from his bangs and angled a bit. His hair reminded me of a more 'dirty blonde' kind of color. His sky blue eyes brightly reflected the light coming from the windows, making them look dazzling. Underneath his eyes, he wore a pair of square framed glasses that also reflected the sunlight from outside. I noticed that he was wearing a brown jacket with the number 50 printed in white on the back.

Perhaps he played sports or something.

I finished the details of my drawing and created shadows and highlights on the girl, then I examined it again.

This almost looked like a mirror to me, with my face sketched onto the paper, except the girl had differences. I pictured that her hair had more red enticed within the deep brown color, her sparkling eyes containing violet irises, and her skin was lighter than mine.

Hey, what can I say? I was bored.

* * *

Math class ended around ten o'clock, and I didn't have lunch until a quarter after eleven, so I had quite a bit of free time to spare. As it said on my schedule, I had 'Study Hall', which was basically time to hang out in the dorms and talk to friends. I really didn't have any friends, if you counted Francis and Gilbert whom I met only an hour or two ago.

I ended up just starting to walk back to my dorm.

Maybe I could read a book or two in my dorm. Perhaps I could talk to some of the students in the hallways or something like that.

Some ideas rolled through my head, but the ideas came up slow and I only had one or two good ones.

I was sure that I had gotten lost, so I peaked at my school map again. I led myself to the dorms using the quickest way, and I found myself standing in front of a blue door. Double doors, in fact.

On the wall next to the doors, there was a small metal sign that was drilled into the surface. It read:

**Student Dorms #1-50**

It must get loud here at night.

I took a deep breath, stuffing my school map back into my backpack, then pushed the doors open.

I found myself standing in a lounge.

There were two or three couches that were aligned in a curved line. Two of them were occupied by students chatting and texting on their cellphones. Most of them were girls.

The lounge area was carpeted with a red velvet rug that had been fairly clean. The lounge broke off into about five hallways, which meant that if I counted right, there were ten dorms for each hallway.

See? I told you I'm good at math.

Let's see . . . I remember my dorm was probably number 32 . . .

I fished through my pocket and brought out the dorm key, glancing at the number engraved into the metal.

32.

I knew I could remember!

* * *

When I stepped into the room, I took a deep breath and shut the door behind me silently. I dropped my backpack onto the floor right next to the door, then I had suddenly felt a bit tired when approached my bed and lightly fell back onto the mattress.

"It's only been a few hours . . . and I'm already feeling stressed . . ." I muttered to myself.

I took a quick glance at my wristwatch, which read 10:09 AM. I set an alarm on my watch to about 10:50, then repositioned myself along the soft mattress and rested my head against a pillow.

A small nap wouldn't be too terrible, would it?

I let out a sigh before closing my eyes and falling into my sleep.

* * *

Another ending. How sad.

But don't you worry! Dry your tears! I will update as soon as I can! I promise!

I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought! I always welcome your opinions!


	3. Spamano Part III

Hey guys! Here with another update!

I write these things so fast when I have so much free time on my hands!

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter III**

I weakly opened my eyes, glancing above me and looking around. I was still in my dorm room, which was now illuminated with light from the sun outside.

Slowly, I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the bright room, feeling a bit of the drowsiness drained from me. I felt better after stretching a little bit.

I looked down at my wristwatch, which read 10:32 am. Surprisingly, I only slept for half an hour, which was good. I stood up from the bed and yawned.

This school was so new to me. I didn't even expect a whole hour and fifteen minutes of free time at all. Naturally, schools have you in classes all day, whereas here, you sometimes have free periods. I was beginning to like this place.

Some of the students are a bit strange though.

Like that guy from earlier in first period. He had some sort of gravity defying curl that stuck out of his hair, and it actually moved with his breaths while he was sleeping. I've never seen something like that.

And then there was that albino kid from earlier. He had silvery white hair, which didn't seem to come naturally, and these deep blood red eyes. Perhaps he was one of those people who likes to dye their hair unnatural colors and wear freaky contacts all day.

I don't know. I'm just stating theories.

* * *

A loud bang came from outside of my door. I nearly jumped out of my chair. It sounded like someone slammed into a wall or something.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY FROG?!" I heard someone yell after the bang.

"Oh, _Angleterre_, I didn't know you liked it rough." A familiar voice spoke with a seductive French accent. It sounded like Francis.

"Shut up! _You_ were the one who licked my ear!"

"You were just _begging_ for it . . ."

"No I wasn't! You stupid bloody pervert!"

"Your lips say no, but your body language tells me otherwise."

"My body isn't telling you ANYTHING!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. _Ohonhonhon_ . . ."

"SHUT UP!"

Another loud slam rang in my ears, and it was followed by a silent whimper. I quickly got out into the hallway to see what was happening.

A student had Francis pinned up against the wall by his neck, threatening to strangle the Frenchman.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled at the student.

She completely ignored me and started choaking Francis.

"_Dejarlo solo_!" I spoke in my native tongue before smacking her in the side of the head with all my strength. She released Francis's neck and tumbled to the ground while holding her hand to her head.

Francis breathed a bit heavily and slouched over to face the ground.

". . . _merci _. . ." Francis gasped.

With anger swelling up in me, I turned to face the student who attacked Francis.

She sat up against the wall, staring at me while holding her cheek. It was that girl who was in my math class earlier, the one with the blonde ponytails and the glasses. By the looks of it, her cheek was already starting to turn red.

"Look, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you were hurting my friend." I apologized to her. She didn't respond to me.

Great, the last thing I needed at this school was an enemy.

* * *

Making my way down the hall, I thought about how I was going to even fit in with these guys. I just wanted to stay invisible. I would get through the year without any drama or any conflicts.

But, apparently, it was too late for that. I had already gotten involved in a fight between Francis and a British student. Really, you couldn't blame _her_ for what happened. It was Francis who did something to tick her off.

But who really cares who even started it? It doesn't matter.

I got down to the lunch room just in time.

The tables were flooded with students from every nation you could name, perhaps even other micronations. I saw students from Europe, Asia, South America, and many others.

I casually went up to get my lunch, which everyone else was doing, then looked around the room for a seat. I easily spotted an empty table and let out a sigh of relief. I wouldn't have to eat in the bathroom after all.

I sat down in one of the seats at the empty table and placed my lunch on the surface. It was simply just a small salad, since I didn't really have an appetite at the time. For most of the lunch time, I just looked around at more of the students.

I saw this really strange one staring off into empty space at one of the tables. He had short dark brown hair that ended below his ears, and it was styled in a messy way, almost looking like he had naps all the time. A small double curl peaked out of the top of his head. He had such emotionless bright green eyes, they seemed almost blank. Along with that, he was slowly petting this stray cat in his arms.

Wait, did they even _allow_ cats at this school?

Whatever.

Sitting next to the one holding a cat, there was a guy who looked like he was from somewhere in Asia. He had short black hair that ended a little bit above the bottom of his ears. His eyes were deep brown, and were just as emotionless as the other student. He was drawing or writing something in a notebook and paying no attention to the one petting the cat.

I looked down at my salad and just started poking at the lettuce randomly. I really wasn't feeling like myself today. That feeling in my stomach had returned again.

Laughter errupted from one of the tables, and I looked up to see where it came from. Five or six students sat around a table, smiles were plastered onto their faces as one of them talked, but one of them didn't seem to be in a good mood. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, giving angry looks to a pair of students that sat across the table from him.

It was that one with the curl. He didn't look happy with the blonde and the red headed teens that sat in front of him.

His eyes conviniently looked straight at me the moment I turned and saw him. Those honey brown eyes were hard to read, but he didn't look angry when I looked into them. This time, I didn't have the resistance to turn away. He didn't seem to either.

What was it about this guy that made me stare at him?

I couldn't will myself to turn away. I don't know why. That feeling in my stomach seemed stronger as I gazed into the bright eyes of this student. I felt the skin beneath my eyes growing warm.

Turn away. Turn away. Turn away.

My body didn't respond again. What the hell was going on with me?

This foreign feeling inside me wasn't fading. It was more like a force of gravity that made me cease to move.

Turn away. Turn away. Turn away.

Finally, someone walked in the line of sight I had towards him, and I quickly turned away before I could see him again.

What's gotten into me?

* * *

I left the dining area after stabbing about a hundered or so holes into the lettuce leaves, trying as much as I could to avoid the gaze of those golden brown eyes, and waited in the dorm lounge for the next class to start. It wouldn't begin for another ten minutes, so I started to relax a little bit and drew more pictures in my notebook. Mainly just little cute bunnies and stuff like that. Nothing too complicated.

When it was a few minutes before I had to attend my next class, I placed my notebook and my pencil back into my bag and stood up from the couch. I took a deep breath before starting to get down the halls. The classroom was on the opposite side of the school from where the dorms were.

I strode past the enterance to the dining area, ignoring the loud chatter that errupted from behind the doors, and pressed on towards the fourth period classroom.

Without a warning, a hand came down onto my shoulder, and I immediately panicked. I quickly turned around and distanced myself from the supposed threat.

That one with the curl stood there with a bit of surprise in his eyes. His curl had become a bit crinkled, which was even stranger than the curl itself, and he nervously let his hand fall to his side.

"Um, hi." He spoke with a bit more strength than the way he had reacted to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, relaxing myself a little bit.

He held out his hand. "You left this in the cafeteria earlier." The student said without looking at my eyes. I believe that an Italian accent was what came with his words. In his palm rests the rose hairclip I was always wearing.

I traced my fingers to where the clip was usually in my hair, and the space was empty. I can't believe I hadn't noticed.

I slowly took the clip from his palm and nearly stopped when my hand brushed against his. The feeling of his skin was surprising to me. I felt myself starting to blush when he looked at me. That foreign feeling returned and fluttered inside of me again, and I felt my heart picking up it's pace.

"T-thank you." I stuttered. Trying to be as calm as I could, I clipped the rose back into it's usual spot in my hair, then let my arms drop to my sides.

"Are you the new student?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"A-Antoniette . . . "

"Ah, nice. My name's Lovino." He spoke while a bit of pink dotted underneath his eyes. His curl was smooth again.

And before I knew it, the fourth period bell rung. I glanced down at my watch and cursed under my breath.

"Uh, I gotta go, thanks for giving my clip back." I spoke quickly, then turned and walked fast so I didn't have to be late.

* * *

Aww! I fangirl even over my own fanfiction! I think Spamano is so cute!

Anyway, thanks for reading! I can't believe I've gotten only three chapters done and already I have so many hits! I'm oozing happiness!

Please review! I would love to hear how I did!

I will update as soon as I can!

**Translations:**

_Dejarlo solo_ - Spanish for 'leave him alone'

_merci_ - French for 'thank you'


	4. Spamano Part IV

I finally got a new chapter up!

I'm sorry it took a while, I had a case of minor writer's block, so this chapter might not be that good. I promise I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can, and it will be more eventful than this one!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

A Week Later . . .

I couldn't believe it had been a week already.

I thought I wouldn't even make it through the first day of this school, and as it turned out, the first week had passed by like a breeze. It wasn't one of those weeks that made you feel like you were moving as fast as a snail, so that was good. However, the rest of that first day was pretty slow.

For the entire afternoon, I just stayed unfocused in the classes and fidgeted with my rose hairclip. I still had that feeling of butterflies inside my stomach.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me.

I get that foreign feeling everytime I think about Lovino, and my pulse seems to speed up at the thought of his name. I feel completely blind to this.

That was really nice of him to return my hairclip, even if I didn't know him at the time.

What confused me the most after that was Lovino's gravity defying curl. It scrunched up when he got nervous, and it twitched in his sleep. Why did he let that thing stick out anyway?

You know what? I just want to stop thinking about him.

* * *

I sat down at my usual table in the dining room for lunch, an empty table near the doors, and proceeded to pick at my salad.

I felt like I did that first day I attended here.

I tried to keep myself from looking at Lovino across the room. I didn't need to think about him now. Not until the nauseating feeling completely faded. I didn't like to have this feeling burning at my skin.

"Why does _ma chérie _look so unhappy?"

I looked up from my lunch and sighed. It was Francis and Gilbert again.

Today, Francis's long flowing hair was tied back into a ponytail by a blue ribbon that matched his school jacket, but like my hairstyle, two long strands of hair on both sides of his head framed his face.

Gilbert ditched the school jacket and wore a bright red hoodie, then a red and black plaid scarf around his neck. His bright white hair was it's normal messy hairstyle.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked them with an annoyed tone in my voice. I looked back down at my salad and poked a cucumber.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, but you don't have to take it out on us. We're all friends, aren't we?" Gilbert said before both of them took a seat at my table.

"I'm just . . . not feeling like myself today." I spoke more calmly.

"Are you sick or something?" Francis looked at me with a less cheerful look in his eyes.

"I doubt it." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"Then what is it?"

"I really don't have a clue." I stopped picking at my salad and leaned back in my chair. I adjusted my rose clip and pulled a strand of hair back from my forehead.

"Hmm, I'm sure it will pass."

"YES! Awesome Me got 1000 points! Ha ha!" Gilbert blurted out. He was staring at something underneath the table. Francis glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing FPS Online, DUH!" He lifted the console he was holding and showed the screen to the Frenchman. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to me.

"Don't worry, _ma chérie_, if you ever need a nurse, let me know . . ." He grinned and winked at me. I just stared for a moment before awkwardly turning away from him.

"Whoo! Another 1000 to Awesome Me! I'm fucking awesome!" Gilbert nearly yelled.

I sighed and pushed my salad away from me.

"_Idiota_ . . ." I mumbled.

* * *

The day seemed slower than usual.

After lunch, I got to my next period class and took a seat in the back of the room. For the past week, I had been in the front of the room just to catch up on the topic we were learning, and I'm pretty sure I had gotten enough information to understand.

Immediately, I pulled out my notebook and started to draw in it. I sketched an outline of a head and the neck, then got to the details. Eyes, nose, mouth, hair, the usual.

I looked up from my drawing as soon as the bell rang, which gave the signal that classes were starting. A few more students walked in the classroom and quickly took their seats, and following behind them was Lovino.

I knew he was in this class, and I also knew he liked to sit in the back of the room. Why, of all days, did I decide to sit back here? I was trying to _avoid_ him.

He didn't look at me as he sat down in the seat on the left of mine.

AND he was sitting NEXT TO ME!

That feeling inside had gotten stronger. I didn't even have to talk to him and this would always happen.

He did the usual. Opened his textbook, placed it on the desk, leaned back, then closed his eyes.

I sat there and gazed at the sleeping Lovino. I was unaware of what I was doing.

He had crossed his arms and let his head rest on his right shoulder, leaning towards me. I could hear his quiet little breaths, and the curl was twitching once or twice as I watched him. The distance between me and him made the feeling inside flutter even more. I don't get this! I'm not sick or anything! So why is this happening?

I turned away from him and added more details to my sketch.

What's wrong with me? This has never happened to me before.

* * *

I sat on my bed, gazing at the ceiling of my dorm room, then I sighed. The school day was FINALLY over, and I was glad. It felt more like days than hours.

Why do I feel like this around Lovino? The reason is completely vague to me, but it must be right in front of my eyes.

I layed back on the bed and continued to stare at the blank ceiling.

* * *

I hate writer's block! I get it all the time when I write stories! AGH!

Don't worry, I'll update soon! There's more to come, and it will be better than this!

Please review if you can! I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story so far!


	5. Spamano Part V

New chapter! Whoo!

I guarentee you will like this one, if you're a Spamano shipper, or if you just like fluffiness! I spent a long time on this chapter, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter V**

I remembered something as I lay on that bed.

I had a computer! Laptop, to be more specific!

I sat up and found my suitcase, which I had just left the clothes in and rolled underneath my bed out of laziness, then pulled back the zipper and looked through the contents.

At the bottom of the pile of clothes, I felt the smooth surface of the computer case, then using two hands, I carefully slipped the laptop from the suitcase.

I wonder why I didn't take this out sooner. It gets boring after classes are over.

I got over to my desk and set the laptop on the surface, then opened it and hit the power switch. It only took a minute to start up before my desktop popped up. I got onto the internet and immediately went to my email. I didn't have any messages.

Hmm, Big Brother would've emailed me by now. Whatever, perhaps he's been busy for the week.

I sat there, thinking about him for a minute. Big Brother basically raised me as a daughter, and I couldn't thank him more for that. And when he told me I was going to Hetalia Academy, I remember hugging him to death for ten minutes. _He_ was the one who got me into this school.

I closed the laptop and sighed, leaning back in my chair. This school was a lot to handle, but he did so much for me, and I couldn't thank him enough for that.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later . . ._

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the bright lights of the morning. It was Tuesday today, and Tuesdays' were usually good days for me. Sitting up out of the bed, I stretched my arms out and let a small yawn pass my lips. And it was only mid October, so there was still warm weather and sunshine. When the snow comes in, I'm happy, but I like the heat better. It reminds me of home.

I get up out of the bed, wearing my loose tank top and some really short shorts, and curl my toes into the rug as I stretch out my body more. Strands of my dark brown hair hang from the sides of my head, and I brushed them back behind my ears.

I got dressed into my school uniform, which was a plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, a tan sweater vest, and my choice of ankle high black boots, then made sure everything was in my backpack after brushing my hair. Notebook, pencils, and the notes I took last week. Good. I didn't want to miss anything. The rest of my things were in my locker, and I barely had to even get anything from it.

Before I left the dorm, I readjusted my hairclip again, making sure it was attached tight enough so it wouldn't fall out again.

It wouldn't move, so I released it and opened the door, pressing on towards my classes.

* * *

Surprisingly, first period passed by quickly.

I got more notes on the subject we focused on, then drew more pictures in my notebook as time rolled on. None of them were really that interesting, just more faces. I sketched one of a guy with short blonde hair and one of a girl with red hair.

Lovino didn't show up for first period. That was strange.

By the time the bell rung, he hadn't even showed up late. I didn't seem to have any other conclusion than the simplest; he was sick. He might be, but I don't know.

I sighed and gathered my things before leaving the classroom and making my way to second period. That feeling I've had for a while now seemed to have faded, and I could finally think straight.

I got into the math classroom and sat in the back, like usual. The seat on the right of Lovino's. Like I cared about that. I pulled out my notebook and set it on the desk, then placed a pencil on the paper and looked back up to the room. The teacher arrived and set a pile of graded papers onto her desk, then adjusted her tie before sitting down. A few of the usually late students walked in the door and took their seats before starting a small uproar of chatting. Lovino didn't show up. I took a deep breath and stared down at my notebook before I started sketching again. While I did this, I hummed a small little song to myself.

"Alright class, good morning, for the rest of the week, we will be finishing up our unit and progress onto the next! It will mostly be catching up and reviewing for the quiz on Friday." The teacher told us.

I was told I didn't need to take the test, so I might have a bunch of free time in this class for the rest of the week. Good. More time to draw.

One of the positives about sitting in the back is the fact that not a lot of the students want to bother you. Everyone else except Lovino sits towards the middle or the front of the room. I sighed and had just finished up my sketch when there was a flicker of light from the ceiling before the lights completely shut off. Judging by the small amount of panic coming from the other students, this was either a lockdown or a power outage.

A few minutes after the lights shut off, a voice came over the speaker.

"_Students, it appears we are having difficulties with the power. Due to this, all afternoon classes have been cancelled. Please proceed to exit the classrooms in a calm and orderly fashion. Thank you._"

The speaker made a click noise before it went silent.

No more classes today? Great.

We all got out of the classroom and everyone moved in their own direction, like the paths that roots make. Some grouped up and went their own ways. I just proceeded to walk back to my dorm.

I entered the room with a little plan. I wanted to go outside. Maybe draw some more and listen to music under a tree. Sounds like those cheesey things that people do in movies, I know. But, this reminds me of times when I was younger. _Mi_ _hermano_ would sometimes take me outside and watch me pick flowers while he sat under a tree.

Yeah, it does sound cheesey, but it was something to do.

* * *

I pushed the doors open a crack and was immediately blinded by bright sunlight. It was a clear day today. I had my music player and my earbuds with me, along with a sketchbook and my notebook. It wasn't too hot out or too chilly, so it was a perfect day to be outside. I pushed the door open more until I had space to pass through, then walked out into the sunlight. I loved the warmth that the sun sprinkled onto my skin. There was a small breeze that wasn't too strong, but it made my hair move slightly.

I found the courtyard, which was basically like a garden except it was more like a field, and decided to find a tree far from any loud, obnoxious teenagers. Some groups of students were laying in the grass and others were throwing sports balls at one another.

And finally, I saw the perfect one. It was uninhabited, far from the other students, and had a good amount of shade.

I walked past the other students, nearly getting a football to the side of my head, then stood underneath the tree. I set my backpack down next to it, then sat up against it in a comfortable position. The surface of the bark was rigid, but I didn't mind it.

I pulled my music player out of the front pocket in my backpack, then put my earbuds into my ears before playing a random playlist.

The grass and the leaves shuffled in the wind, as well as the two strands of hair that fell from behind my ears. I tucked them back again and readjusted my hairclip once more before fishing through my backpack and pulling out my sketchbook and my pencil. The breeze slowed down as I opened the sketchbook and began to think about what I wanted to draw.

Maybe I could draw something I liked.

I like music, football (not that American football that people mistake it for), turtles (because they're so cute!), and lots of other things. Oh, and I can't forget tomatoes, they're so _delicioso_!

Or, maybe I could draw a person.

The first one I could think of, one that was real, was Lov-

NO.

I can't do that.

It's been weeks since that first time we really talked. I bet he forgot me already. It's easy to forget me.

And if he sees it at all, he will think I'm a creep!

No.

I'm not drawing Lovino.

Forget it.

I sighed, then brushed back one of the strands of hair that had fallen loose onto my forehead again before sketching the outline of a woman's head. I drew the girl's long hair flowing with the wind, then started on her eyes.

My eyelids seemed heavier. I felt my head lean back against the tree and my grip on my pencil and sketchbook loosening. Slowly, my eyes closed and I felt my hold on reality slip away until I was in the depths of my dreams.

* * *

**~Lovino's Perspective~**

* * *

"Um, hi."

"Can I help you?"

"You left this in the cafeteria earlier."

"T-thank you."

"Are you the new student?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"A-Antoniette . . ."

"Ah, nice. My name's Lovino."

The conversation endlessly rolled through my head, repeating itself over and over again. That was the only time I talked to her! Why won't it stop passing my thoughts?! That name was ringing in my head.

Antoniette . . .

Fuck! It won't leave me be! I can't be thinking of this girl! I talked to her _one time_! Her voice and her image won't get the fuck out of my head!

AGH!

This is irritating the hell out of me. It was a month ago when I had spoken to her, so how in the fuck can I remember this entire conversation?! I've never had this happen before.

I remember sitting in that cafeteria, glaring at Feliciano and that damned potato bastard, and I felt a force tugging at me. I instinctively turned to it, and I found my vision trapped with a pair of green eyes. The name was ringing in my ears now.

Antoniette.

Her face looked flushed for a moment, then pink flooded her cheeks as she looked at me. Something twinkled in her eyes before a couple of students walked in the line of view. They passed, and she turned back to her lunch before I could look again.

Goddamn it.

Why am I thinking about her?

And that dream from last night. She was there.

Antoniette was standing there, with me, and our backs were turned, so we weren't facing each other.

"_Te quiero_ . . ." She spoke softly. It echoed in the blackness surrounding us. What does that mean? I don't know Spanish.

Nothing else happened. It was a quick dream. I had woken up after it ended.

I lay in that bed, thinking about what that dream meant.

"_Te quiero_? What the fuck does that mean?" I murmured to myself. Perhaps it wasn't important. I decided to just ignore it, then I got out of bed.

I decided to take it easy today and skip my classes, then just hang around outside. I got dressed into the uniform I was required to wear, then headed out. I walked through the courtyard until I found a tree where I could be away from the school. Away from the stress.

I had sat up against the tree, then thought to myself for a little while.

Why was she in my dream?

What did she say to me?

Why won't she get out of my head?

I remember plucking out a few blades of grass before my vision went black, and I dozed off under the tree.

I heard footsteps.

Light footsteps that shuffled through the grass.

They ceased behind the tree, behind me, then a soft thud hit the ground. There was the sound of rustling papers for a moment, then I heard a pencil lightly grazing across the paper.

The sounds went silent, then I could hear the soft breathing coming from the person sitting behind me.

I opened my eyes into the sunlight, then stretched a tiny bit. I let out a breath when I let my arms drop back to my lap. I slowly stood up from the ground and yawned. I can't believe I'm still tired.

Who was that person behind me?

I circled the tree and found the most surprising sight.

It was Antoniette. She was sitting on the grass, with her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed, her hair tied into a bun and two loose strands tucked behind her ears. She had her hands on the sketchbook in her lap, along with a pencil loosely held in her fingers.

She looked kind of cute while she was sleeping.

Her body slightly shifted, startling me a little bit, then relaxed again.

"Lovi . . ." I heard her mumble.

Huh?

She's . . . dreaming about me?

My heart's pace seemed to double.

What the hell?!

Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me?!

I tried to piece it together in my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl, my heart is racing, and I get this strange feeling around her.

Wa . . . was I falling for this girl?

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please let me know how I did!

I always appericiate your reviews!

**Translations:**

_Mi_ _hermano _- Spanish for 'my brother'

_delicioso - _Spanish for 'delicious'

_Te quiero_ - (I'll let you figure that out)


	6. Spamano Part VI

Hey guys! I'm back from the dead and I got this chapter up.

Unfortunately, it's not that long. I'm sorry! I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I'm not really getting good ideas down. But I guarentee I will get a better chapter up as soon as I can!

Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

A hand reached out to me. It was bright compared to the darkness that surrounded me. I looked up from the hand into a pair of golden brown eyes that seemed to melt me. The eyes glowed in the blackness.

"Lovi . . ." Was the only thing that I could manage to speak. I was cut off by a shrill of warmth on my face.

Lovino's fingers lightly brushed against my cheek as he gazed into my eyes, I had the feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks underneath my skin. The rest of his image came into view, and I could see the stunning features he had. His brown hair was in it's normal brushed down style, the curl still sticking out of the short hair.

"Lovin-"

I was silenced as he pulled my lips to his. My body froze up in shock as he released my chin and held my hands.

But, why was this feeling . . . empty?

As he pulled away from me, a trickle of something ran down my cheeks from my eyes. The substance felt ice cold. I wiped my index finger across one of the streams of this stuff, then pulled my hand away and examined what I had touched.

The liquid was a deep red color, it's consistency was a bit too thick to be that of water. A metallic scent radiated from the substance, and I scrunched up my nose from the all too familiar smell.

This was blood.

Was I shedding tears of blood? This was all too vivid enough to be a dream, but this felt impossible.

This vision was impossible.

I looked up to where Lovino had been standing, but I only saw the darkness surrounding me. He whispered to me from the black emptiness a simple phrase.

"_Ti amo._" His voice echoed.

I don't know Italian! What does this mean?

The surface holding me up slipped from my feet, and I felt myself falling into abyss. The streams of blood tears became droplets in the air, and I had reached out to nothing while I fell.

* * *

My eyes flew open from the fear. I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest. My vision was severly blurred from the sun's brightness. I could only make out flurries of colors that surrounded me.

I blinked a few times before the enviornment around me seemed to become clearer, and I could see shapes. A tall figure stood in front of me, his short hair tinted in the sunlight and a long strand of hair on the left side of his head.

Lovino.

"I-I'm sorry." He took a small step backwards from me. A look of nervousness was gleaming in his eyes.

"It's fine." I stood up from the ground and held my sketchbook to my side.

"I really didn't mean to startle you like that . . ."

"You didn't startle me, I just woke up from a bad dream." I reassured him.

I picked up my backpack and zipped it up after putting my sketchbook and my pencil inside, then shouldered my bag and looked at him.

"Besides, I wouldn't blame you for that."

"Oh." He stared down at the ground to hide his face.

"Y'know, you're kind of cute when you act all flustered. I think it's funny." I giggled a bit, then smiled at him. He looked up at me with surprise in his eyes, and his cheeks had pink blooming upon them.

"Um . . . I was going to ask you a few days ago if . . . you wanted to hang out or something . . . to get to know eachother better and be friends?" He stared back at the ground again.

I smiled at him and said, "Sure, that sounds great! I think there's an isolated pond somewhere past those trees, wanna go there?"

"Now? Uh, sure."

"Great! Let's go!" I spoke in excitement. I took his wrist and started running towards the trees. The feeling of his hands was warming. I think I blushed while he tagged along with me.

* * *

It's so short! I feel terrible!

Next chapter will be better! I swear!

**Translations:**

_Ti amo _- (Google it!)


	7. Spamano Part VII

Hey readers! I'm up to chapter 7! This is so wonderful!

Truthfully, I have NEVER sucessfully completed a story before, but I guarentee you that I'm not going to stop writing this one, I cross my heart!

* * *

**Chapter VII**

We passed through the trees, brushing aside any branches or leaves that had gotten in our way, and all while holding Lovino's hand, which sent my heart racing at a rapid pace. As I dragged him along with me, he kept silent unless he was complaining about something.

"Ow, stupid damned branches!"

"Would you slow down a bit!?"

"I hate trees!"

This made me giggle a little bit. It sounded funny when he was angry at something as inanimate as a couple of twigs or trees.

After a little bit, I could see the light coming from the pond up ahead.

I emerged from the trees into a wide open area.

It had the pond in the dead center of the place, with crystal clear waters that was a beautiful shade of blue. It was calm and still enough to resemble glass. The sun was directly above the pond, which signaled it was mid day, and it created a glowing reflection on the water. The light also brightened the colors that surrounded in the grass, which looked absolutely stunning. The trees surrounded the open area, creating quite a bit of isolation. I smiled at the beauty and gazed at the nature once more before releasing Lovino's hand.

"Wow . . ." I spoke in amazement.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." Lovino commented, staring down at the pond.

I looked around the trees for a spot that was shady and had a clear patch of grass until I saw it. It was closer towards the pond, but not completely near the edge.

"There's a perfect place to sit over there." I pointed towards the area to show Lovino, and he took a moment to see what it was. I shuffled through the tall grass, watching where I took my steps just in case there were rocks or creatures, the took a seat underneath the shade. Lovino sat next to me, but he distanced himself a little bit. I placed my backpack next to me and let out a sigh while I tried to relax. The atmosphere was calming.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked over towards Lovino.

He turned his head quickly and stared over at the pond. Was he staring at me?

He cleared his throat before answering. "Sure."

"Why do you have that curl in your hair?" I was about to touch it lightly with my index finger before Lovino nearly swatted my hand away.

"D-don't touch it!" He stuttered, looking at me with a flushed expression.

"Why not?" I let my hand rest in my lap.

"You do not want to know."

"I do."

"Trust me, you don't." There was red washing over his face.

"It's really weird enough to make you turn as red as a tomato?" I raised an eyebrow in wonder.

". . . yes. Just, don't touch it, please."

I shrugged. "Fine then. Whatever you say, Lovi."

He stared at me in unamusement. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Lovi. It sounds cute, don't you think?" I asked him while gazing into his bright eyes. He stared back and the pink flooded to his cheeks again. I felt my own flooding with a tingling warmth. He turned back towards the pond again. "Uh, I guess."

I glanced back at the curl he desperately wanted me to stay away from and saw something shocking. The end of the curl had bent itself into a heart shape.

"Whoa, does your hair normally do that?!" I inched closer to it and stared, expecting it to move again.

"What?"

"It looks like a heart."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." I continued staring at the strange piece of hair. Now I had the urge to touch it. He told me not to, and that made me want to touch it more.

"You look so cute with it, Lovi! You're blushing like mad and it just looks so darn cute." I giggled and laughed. Lovino stayed silent as I laughed, with an embarassed expression on his face. When I stopped laughing, I cleared my throat and turned back at the pond.

My heart was throbbing in my chest.

* * *

**~Lovino's Perspective~**

* * *

I could not describe my feelings.

This girl, whom I had only met a month ago in mid october, made me blush, smile, and made my heart beat faster.

I . . . I'm falling for her, aren't I?

I don't know! I've never felt like this around any other girls I've ever talked with. She's making me feel these strange new feelings, making me do things that I don't typically do.

Antoniette.

She gazed out to the pond with her bright green eyes, her dark brown hair swayed with the small breeze in the air.

And to top off all the strange behavior, my curl just shaped into a heart! I've only had that happen once before when a girl waved hi to me a few years ago. I was so naive then, I had never been loved before.

My cheeks were blazing from the blush that had been painted upon them. Antoniette sat directly next to me, and I could feel the warmth emitting from her skin.

When she speaks my name, I feel my pulse growing faster, I feel like she could be able to hear it. When she smiles, I feel time slowing down, but it really only feels like a few seconds before that smile fades.

I wonder if she feels this way as well.

* * *

**~Antoniette's Perspective~**

* * *

_1 Month Later . . . _

And before I knew it, Winter had come upon us. It was December now, and the snow had started to come down and grey clouds would block the sunlight. I felt sad about that. For the past few weeks, Lovino and I would talk and have fun at the pond after school if the weather had permitted it, and when the snow began to fall, I felt sad. The warmth of the sun wouldn't return until mid February or early March. I wasn't sad about the snow. I didn't normally get snow back where I lived, it would usually just get a bit cold in the winter. When there was snow, I would always go outside. It was beautiful when it snowed.

I managed to do my best in my classes and so far, I have averages between A's and C's for every class.

Lovino and I became closer friends as well. I found out that he loves tomatoes too!

I still get those feelings while I'm around him. And as it turns out, they aren't bugging me anymore. I actually don't mind it when my heart picks up it's pace. I still have to figure out what they mean though.

Gilbert started to call us, as in France, himself, and I, the BTT for some reason. He says it stands for 'Bad Touch Trio'. Where did he come up with that name? It doesn't make any sense to me.

I also saw a relationship growing between Alice Kirkland and Alfred Jones.

Oh, and if you didn't know, Alice and I became friends, and I also befriended Alfred too. Alice told me she didn't have a lot of friends at this school because they think she's too agressive, but she doesn't call herself and Alfred friends. Alice is nicer than she looks, and she does know how to brew a good cup of tea! I've never really had tea before she let me try it.

I never thought I would even make one friend here.

This year is turning out to be better than I expected.

* * *

I hope this one is good.

Please let me know what you think! I appericiate the reviews that everyone has been posting!

Thanks guys!


	8. Spamano Part VIII

Hey guys!

Sorry this took a while for me to update! I was having computer problems for the past couple of days!

Anyway, here is chapter eight, and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

The school day finally ended, and I let out a sigh of relief when the last bell had rung.

The day felt so stressful and seemed as if it would never end. I had a quiz in math class, a practice test in science class, and a book report due this Spring for my English class.

I walked down to my dorm room and shut the door behind me before dropping my backpack onto the floor and shuffling through my clothes.

I was going to the pond with Lovino again, and it was cold and snowy outside. The only things I really needed were my jacket, a scarf, perhaps some gloves, and a pair of boots. I found my brown boots, my light pink scarf, my warm white jacket, and a pair of black leather gloves.

I had also slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans in exchange for my miniskirt, since I'm pretty sure that miniskirts don't do much coverage from the cold.

When I had pulled my warm attire on, I tossed my backpack onto my bed and left the dorm without looking back.

* * *

A dark figure emerged from the trees that had been coated with white. In the small wind, his long scarf flailed with the air, and his hair blew sideways as well. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself.

His reddish brown hair reflected the bright light of the sun, as well as his honey colored eyes. He wore a thick black hoodie, a long white scarf that hung loosely around his neck, a pair of black gloves, light brown combat boots, and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

He glanced at me for a moment before flashing a bright smile at me and slowly walking out towards me.

"It's fucking freezing out here." Lovino burried his neck and chin into his scarf and shivered underneath it. I smiled back brightly and laughed a bit.

"Don't complain so much, Lovi. It may be cold, but at least we can hang out together."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess."

I turned over to the pond and saw something I hadn't seen in a while.

"The water's frozen solid in the pond!" I pointed over to it. Lovino turned his head and saw what I pointed him towards.

"Oh, nice." He gave a slight smile to me.

"I wanna try something."

I reluctantly stepped over to the edge of the frozen waters and peered over the ice. It had a completely clear reflection of myself upon it, and it didn't look like it was too thin. With a slow motion, I lowered my first foot onto the ice and immediately heard a tiny crackling sound. That didn't stop me. I got my other foot onto the ice and steadied myself when my left foot slipped a little.

"What are you doing?" The Italian asked as he watched.

"Attempting to ice skate in boots."

"Just be careful, that pond is really deep."

I didn't respond to him as I slowly slipped my way towards the center of the ice. I stopped at the perfect place and glanced down at the frozen water.

With a quick turn of my body, I had myself spinning on the ice at an imcredible speed, but it was slow enough to watch the scenery as I turned.

The snow had started lightly falling again, and the wind had stopped blowing. I felt like I was inside a snow globe.

Lovino had passed my view a few times before I could feel myself slowing down. I tilted my head so I was looking up at the sky, and I could see the snow coming down to me, it was truly amazing.

_CRACK!_

I immediately stopped myself when I heard the crack then looked down at the ice. A large network of cracks had appeared under my feet and had begun to spread, making more hissing and breaking sounds. Time seemed to slow as the ice was being broken apart.

I looked up at Lovino, who was now staring in a mix of shock and fear and appeared like he was about to come running at me.

It all happened in a flash. The ground fell out from underneath my feet. My body was being pulled down into the freezing cold water.

A scream attempted to escape my throat, but was immediately silenced by water that blocked out the sound.

My head hit something hard, and a sharp pain bursted from the back of my head. I couldn't see anything anymore. I swished around in the water, but I kept sinking into the darkness.

Why couldn't I swim at that moment?

I had sunk to the bottom, feeling the heaviness of my eyes as my lungs burned for air.

My body went limp, and I lost all control to my arms and my legs. The sharp pain in my skull throbbed.

I took one more look above me before my vision blacked out, and so did my conciousness.

* * *

**~Lovino's Perspective~**

* * *

The girl was unconcious in my arms.

Her skin was freezing cold, and her breathing was slow. Thank god she didn't drown in there. She was dripping wet from the water, but I didn't care if I got soaked. Antoniette was very still, but she was definetly still breathing.

I got into her dorm room and quickly set her on the couch, not minding that I would get it wet. I had to find a towel.

I quickly found her bathroom, which was barely littered with any type of women's beauty products, and shuffled though her cabinets until I found a few towels.

Why did the ice have to break?

I left the bathroom and got back to Antoniette, carefully covering her in the towels (and minding the fact that I was touching a girl), then covered her with a blanket so she could warm up faster.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I was still in shock from what had happened five minutes ago. I found her office chair, rolled it over to the couch, then sat back and waited.

Why did the ice have to break?

Why did that damned ice have to break while she was on it?

She could have broken something. I heard a loud thud noise when she fell in the pond, so there's a possibility.

She could have also caught hypothermia or something like that.

God, I'm worrying too much.

But, why shouldn't I? She probably got hurt. And . . . I . . .

"L-Lovino?" A small voice came from underneath the towels and the blanket. I lifted my head quickly and found that familiar pair of green eyes looking at me. A wave of relief circulated through me at that moment.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Wh . . . what happened?" She spoke like she was extremely tired.

"The ice broke."

". . . oh, right."

"I'm sorry . . ."

"Why are you apologizing?"

I sighed and rested my forehead in my hands. "I was the one who let you go out on the ice, I didn't see the real danger there at the time. And, when you fell in, I felt like I shouldn't have let you go out there. I could've done something to prevent this from happening, I know it. You're hurt because of me."

There was silence that followed. The only sounds were of her slightly slow breathing. I was glad she was okay, but she didn't sound like her normal self now.

A pair of hands shot out at me and I felt a pair of arms embrace me. Antoniette held me a bit tight.

"It's not your fault." She murmured over my shoulder.

I didn't know what to say. My face felt warm as she held onto me, and I couldn't even think straight. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me, only two inches from my face.

"Don't blame yourself. It was my fault." She spoke while staring down into my eyes. Her breath brushed against my cheeks and I felt them growing warmer.

What am I supposed to say?

What am I supposed to do?

Without any warning, my hands moved up to Antoniette's face and lightly held her cheeks in my fingers. They felt cold to the touch. Something glowed in her eyes as I watched them.

And before I knew it, Antoniette leaned towards me and pressed her lips to mine.

I sat there in shock with my eyes wide open until my mind made me do what I wanted. I kissed her back passionately while still holding her cheeks in my hands. Her skin felt warmer now.

We pulled away from eachother. Antoniette layed back on the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket tightly and let out a deep sigh.

I leaned back in the computer chair, a heavy blush spreading across my cheeks, and looked down at her exausted figure. She closed her eyes and had her mouth slightly hanging open. Surely, she must have been tired.

I sit there in my thoughts, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

And the Spamano love activates!

Haha, yeah, things are starting to happen and I love it already. I'll be sure to update this as soon as I can! Please review if you wish! I would love to hear what you think!


	9. Spamano Part IX

Hey guys! I'm here again with another chapter, and I am also going to answer some questions and reviews you guys have sent me!

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: awesome! i like if Lovino & Antoniette getting closer! well, i have a request, can u make RoChu fic like this fic? i want the female is China. i really like the pairing like Spamano as well! btw, u r totally awesome! i really dying to see how they're getting closer! **

Hmm . . . RoChu? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I may work it into this fanfiction or create one separately if I decide to! That's a nice suggestion, and I will take it into consideration! And thank you for saying that (though I'm still not as awesome as Prussia XD)!

**lindamartinez: I am spanish so I recommend you use Dajalo Solo for leave him alone it's more proper**

I apologize for that mistake! I'm using Google translate for some of my spanish, since I don't remember that much of it, so thanks for letting me know! I'll try to get it fixed!

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: awesome! i want more! if u can make smut**

Yeah, I may put some of that in, depending on whether I can or can't write it, I don't typically write smut, but I'll try my best if I do!

**MegaFanaticFangirl104201: I'm so following this story. By the way, I thought Female Spain's name is Maria.**

Thank you! And for a quick explaination, I typically use Maria as Fem!Austria's name (I use Gillian for Fem!Prussia) and Antoniette was really the first that crossed my mind when I started writing this.

* * *

Thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter IX**

I awoke with an aching pain in the back of my head. The area throbbed and I could feel the pulse in my ears. I weakly lifted my eyes to the room around me. I was in my dorm room, lying in my bed. Strangely enough, I didn't recall ever even getting into this bed. I lifted my hand and lightly traced the area on back of my head that was throbbing. It stung at the touch and I felt something else. My hair was a bit damp and there was a small amount of dried up liquid on the hair around my painful area.

I sat up from the bed and stretched out my arms above my head, also straightening out my back and loosening the tightened muscles that coiled up in my sleep.

The sound of shuffling came from the couch and made me spring up a bit. There was the sound of slow, steady breathing as well. I spotted a pair of brown boots crossed over and resting on one of the arms of the couch. I slowly crept out of my bed and wrapped myself in my blanket, being careful not to disturb whomever was on the couch, then quietly walked over to it.

Lovino was asleep there, curled up in an uncomfortable position with his head resting on one of the arms of the sofa.

Wh . . . why is he here?

The one thing that intrigued me the most was right there in front of me.

His gravity defying curl stuck out into the air from his dark reddish brown hair. It was right there. Inches from me.

Should I . . .

No.

He told me not to.

But that curl has been confusing me for months! I just want to touch it once . . . just once!

He seemed so protective of it for some reason, it doesn't really make sense to me!

Just do it!

I don't know . . .

He would get pretty mad about it . . .

Pull the goddamn curl!

I don't want to!

Just do it! He wont murder you or anything!

Without hesitation, I reached out to the long strand of hair and nearly stopped myself when he moved himself a tiny bit. He moved his arm from where it was hanging off the couch then rested it on the pillow his head lay on. I got a hold on the hair with my index finger and my thumb. Lovino flinched immediately after I touched it. I decided to ignore this tiny little reaction and I ever so gently pulled on the curl.

A small moan passed Lovino's lips as he curled himself up into a more croutched position, with his knees bent and pulled more towards his waist and his feet pointed out.

I nearly let go of the hair from my fingers.

What was this?

Was he dreaming about something?

How could this kind of reaction come from a strand of hair?

I hesitated for a moment before observing the Italian as I gently tugged on the curl once more.

He moaned again, his time the sound was a bit louder, clutching the pillow tightly within his hands. His cheeks had begun to fill with a deep red color. He curled his toes and tightened his fetal position so his knees were a few inches away from touching his stomach. He relaxed a little when I released the strand of hair and pulled my hand away.

I felt warmth blooming across my cheeks as I stared down at him.

Why was this reaction of his . . . sexual?

He must be dreaming about something.

Something _weird_.

But, sure enough, I found myself reaching back out to the curl and taking a tight grasp on it. Lovino twitched again.

This time, I twisted the hair in between my fingers and watched Lovino for another reaction.

"Ngh . . . " The Italian breathed through his teeth as his grip on the pillow tightened and his back arched a bit. His cheeks had changed to a shade of red. I let go of the curl again and let my hand drop to my side.

I turned around and got back into my bed, trying to forget what had just happened moments ago.

* * *

I decided to stay in my dorm for the rest of Tuesday, mainly because my head was annoying me all day. I really couldn't even pass a thought without being interupted by pain.

When I woke up Wednesday morning, I got out of bed and got to my usual routine for school days.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair, then thoroughly brushed my teeth while considering the fact that I haven't brushed them for a day or two. I tied up my hair into my normal hairstyle; a neat bun with a few strands hanging loose. I also clipped my rose pin into my hair, which pulled back a couple of the strands of hair that bug me out.

After that, I got dressed into my school uniform, deciding to not wear the school jacket, then slipped into a pair of black ankle high socks and a pair of white sneakers.

I checked the inside of my backpack at the door, and it had everything including my notebook, then left my dorm and proceeded to my classes.

* * *

It's a short chapter, I know, but I will try to do my best!

I will be sure to update as soon as possible!

Please review! Let me know how I am doing! I love it when I get a review!


	10. RoChu

SURPRISE!

It's another new chapter! YAY!

Thank you,

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, for giving me the wonderful idea of Russia x Fem!China, I thought it was great and I got on this as soon as I finished up chapter 9!

WARNING: SMUT (Sexual Content) AHEAD

Please, if you do not want to read anything sexual, I suggest you do not read this chapter. But to all the RoChu shippers, I think you might get a kick out of this! I've never really written any smut before, so this might not be that good! Let me know how I can improve!

And if you want some background information on Ivan and Chun-Yan's relationship, since I haven't written any chapters with Russia or Fem!China in this fanfiction, then here it is:

Ivan and Chun-Yan have been in many of the same classes together since the eighth grade, and Chun-Yan had never really talked to Ivan before it was the middle of their freshman year. They recently became friends after completing a science fair project together in their second high school year, but they had never developed a romantic relationship after that. Ivan had a crush on Chun-Yan since they became friends, and he hadn't found a way to tell her what he was really feeling, due to the fact that Ivan fears that Chun-Yan may reject him. In the present, Ivan has invited Chun-Yan to his dorm after classes to complete a partner assignment with her, but really, Ivan wanted to talk to her about his feelings . . .

So . . . yeah . . . here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter X**

**~Chun-Yan's Perspective~**

* * *

A forceful hand pushed my body against the wall, hard enough to leave a nasty red spot on my back, and another strong hand held both of my wrists above me. I clenched both of my hands into fists when the pain in my back flashed through me.

I closed my eyes and kept my face low from the one that held me up to the wall. Strands of my brown hair hung in front of my forehead and gently moved from his breaths.

"I do not wish to harm you, Chun-Yan. You're beautiful, yet very fragile. I feel like I could break a bone from touching you, but we wouldn't want that, Da?" He spoke above me.

I refused to show weakness. I simply didn't respond to him.

"You should see yourself right now. One of your hairties fell out. That doesn't look right on you."

I kept my lips closed.

"Why are you being so quiet? Are you mad at me?"

Don't answer him.

Just ignore him.

I felt him take my chin in his hand and lift it up towards me.

"Chun-Yan?"

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Let me go, aru! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed at him. All he did was give me a sweet, innocent smile with those strange, dazzling purple eyes of his. I didn't see any anger built up in them.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! You slammed me against the wall!"

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you something."

"What could you possibly want to tell me, aru?!"

He glanced down at me and placed his free hand at my right cheek before pulling me into a deep kiss. The touch of his lips were cold, which was pretty strange since he stayed indoors all day, and they caressed mine in a way that made me melt. I opened my mouth in surprise when he slid one of his icy hands up my shirt and placed it on my skin. He took his lips off mine, but he held them only centimeters from my own. I shuddered at the feeling of his cold hand as he lightly grazed his fingers up and down my side, and at the same time, it sent little shocks up my spine.

"I-Ivan . . . stop it . . ."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it."

"Just . . . stop . . . ah . . . what did you want . . . to tell . . . me . . . aru . . . ?" I breathed as he continued to run his fingers down my skin.

"I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a very long time, Chun-Yan." He gave me another innocent smile. My heart's pace seemed to speed up, and a warm feeling was flashing across my cheeks.

"R-really?" I stared up at the Russian boy.

"Da, it is true. Ever since we became friends, I've always felt this way about you."

His hand slowly slid up my chest again and lightly lingered his fingers across the bra I was wearing. Despite the fact that there was fabric blocking what little breasts I had, I could feel the chill from his hand. I held in the moans that threatened to escape my mouth. I couldn't show weakness, even if this felt so good. He released both of my arms from his hand, which I ended up resting loosely around Ivan's neck. His other hand trailed up and down the length of my exposed thigh, which made me threaten to spill the moans welling up in my throat.

"This feels good, Da?"

". . . yes . . . ah . . ." I managed to speak.

"Your little reactions are so cute, Chun-Yan. It seems like if I do anything else, you'll finally let yourself breathe."

"I . . . don't want . . . to . . . moan . . . hm . . ."

"Why is that?" He looked deep into my eyes. At the same moment, I felt the light touch of his finger inch closer and closer to my underwear.

". . . ah . . . that's . . . weak . . ."

"Nyet, it's not weak. It's just a sign of how much you're really enjoying my touches."

"Nm . . . ngh . . ." I found it impossible to hold in the sounds of my pleasure. His finger traced along the length of my panties, sending more little sparks of cold up my spine.

Ivan removed his hands from my skirt and my shirt, then picked me up bridal style and set me on his bed on a different side of the room. He crawled over me, with his long silk scarf hanging off his shoulders, and looked down at me with a sweet smile.

"You remind me of a sunflower, Chun-Yan. Bright, beautiful, and yet, so delicate. I don't want to harm my little sunflower."

I remained silent as my cheeks flooded with warmth. He brought his lips down onto mine once more, this time sliding his tongue in my mouth and exploring every inch of me within his reach.

His fingers lingered back up my skirt and rubbed a bit harder onto the sensitive area. I let my head fall back when the pleasurable feeling shot through me.

He stopped rubbing the area and traced both of his hands up to the edge of my underwear, then gently pulled them down my legs and tossed them aside. The exposure felt so weird, I nearly crossed my legs back together until something skinny and long slipped inside of me. I flinched at the sudden and unfamiliar feeling, with only a tiny bit of pain lingering around it. Ivan bent his finger and poked at one of my walls, which sent a shockwave of pleasure into my body.

"I-Ivan . . . a-ah!" I cried out when he started pumping his finger inside my entrance gently but quickly.

"I didn't know you were _that_ sensitive." He was looking down at his finger as it pushed in and out of me. He added another digit into me and pumped it harder than before.

I gripped the sheets on the bed when the pain had sparked. It didn't last too long before the pain was replaced with pleasure. I kept my eyes shut as he did this, watching him wouldn't matter to me anyway. Another finger was added only moments later, and I felt tears threatening to spill from the pain of his fingers stretching me out.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" I heard Ivan speak while he held his fingers completely still inside of me.

I nodded at him, refusing to talk, knowing I would start crying if I did.

"I'll try to be gentle with you then."

He removed his fingers from me, and my muscles contracted from the emptiness, but they seemed to crave more.

A sudden pain ripped through me, entering me quickly and sending a fiery pain every inch that it moved inside. I cried out in pain, nearly to the point of screaming, and let the tears stream down my face as the fire burned at me. My pulse quickened and I tensed up as the fire started to subdue.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked me.

I suddenly realized what he had just done, but I refused to look at him or the evidence of my innocence being taken from me. I held my eyes shut. I nodded at him; my body wanted more now that the pain was starting to dissolve. A warm liquid had trickled down my leg a little bit, but I didn't care.

"Do something . . . aru . . ." I spoke through my teeth.

He began his thrusts into me in a slow way, and with each thrust, more of the pain dissolved and was replaced with pleasure.

I moaned loudly when I felt nothing but the pleasure shooting through me as he continued. He felt really hot there compared to the cold of his hands and his lips. I was also panting as he begun to pick up his speed.

". . . I-Ivan . . ." I moaned.

A large shockwave of sweet pleasure hit me there and then. It sweeped over my body and up my spine. He had hit a spot inside of me that wanted to be abused badly.

"Aah! Ivan!" I cried out.

He took this as a sign and repeatedly aimed for the spot, hitting it every few times he thrust himself inside of me. I felt myself melting everytime he had hit it.

My walls clenched tightly around Ivan, and I felt the friction becoming stronger.

"I-Ivan . . . I-I'm going to- . . . hah!"

He thrusted in one last time before I opened my eyes, and all I could see was white spots dancing across my vision. A release of wetness came from me and flowed out onto the bed, and I felt something hot and wet shoot out inside of me. I breathed heavily as I felt the exaustion overwhelming me. Ivan pulled out of me before I had slowly closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Holy crap.

That took FOREVER to write! I don't think I'm getting any sleep tonight.

Oh well.

Does this seem a bit OOC to you? If it does, let me know, but this was my first time writing smut, so it may not be the best. That, and I'm not an expert in the sex department.

Yeah, I know, that joke was stupid.

But, anyways, let me know how I did this time! I love getting reviews from you guys and they always brighten up my mood, so thank you all!


	11. GerIta Part I

Sorry for the wait!

I had some writer's block and I couldn't figure out what to write!

Lucky for you, I got some GerIta ideas and put them into a small chapter!

Let me know how I did! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**~Ludwig's Perspective~**

* * *

"Good Morning Ludwig!" A loud, high pitched voice cried out from behind me. I turned my head before nearly getting knocked to the ground by this very strange Italian girl who collided into me. If she hadn't had such a tight grip on me, she would've crashed onto the floor.

"Feliciana, don't charge at me! You're going to end up hurting someone!" I spoke near to an angry shout.

"I'm sorry, Luddy! I just wanted a hug so badly!" She said in a cheery voice while she had her arms around my chest. I suddenly noticed that she was hugging me, which nearly sent a jolt through me.

"It's fine . . ." I mumbled.

"Ve~! Luddy's fun to hug!"

I kept silent, nearly hearing my pulse if it weren't for the teenagers occupying the hallways, until Feliciana let go of me a minute or so later with a bright smile on her face. I attempted to smile back at her, but before I could, I felt a strong hand come down on my shoulder.

"Hey West!" Gilbert said in his usual, annoying voice.

"Bruder, what do you want?"

"What? I can't say hi to you once in a while?"

"_Dummkopf_ . . ." I spoke under my breath.

"How unawesome of you to be angry, West. What crawled up your ass this morning?"

"It's nothing."

I turned back to glance at Feliciana for a moment, but she was over by the lockers talking to Kiku and Heracles, who was also being followed by a stray white cat.

"Oh! I get it!" Gilbert said in realization.

I looked back at him. "What?"

"You haven't kissed her yet, have you?"

This made me nearly choke on my own throat. I stared at him, wide eyed. "What in the- . . . it's not like that!"

"Don't you like her, West?"

". . . _j-ja_ . . ." I managed to spit out.

"Then do something about it! Waiting forever won't solve anything."

". . . I know that, but . . . it's hard to . . . express . . . feelings . . ."

Gilbert let out a groan and startled the chick on his shoulder. Why that thing was there was never something I would understand. He looked back at me with a serious look in his eyes, which was something different, considering the fact that it was Gilbert.

"Talk when you're alone with her, somewhere private. If all else fails and you can't say anything, then-"

Before Gilbert could finish his sentence, the bell echoed through the hallways.

"_Scheiße_, I'm going to be late, I'll talk to you later, West!" He ran off down the hall and disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and thought to myself for a moment.

I really do like her . . . I just don't know how to say it . . .

I'm such a _dummkopf_.

She probably doesn't even like me that way. All she ever acted like to me was a friend.

But I don't want that.

I don't want to be friends.

What am I to do?

* * *

**~Feliciana's Perspective~**

* * *

**Later that night . . .**

_Ciao~!_

_It's me, Feliciana~! I know it's been a while since I've written to you, but I've had so much to do lately! I've made a lot of friends here! And Luddy is in a lot of the same classes with me, which always cheers me up! He's a really good friend, and I like him a lot. We've already done a project together, and it was really fun! Lovino doesn't like Luddy that much though, and it's never really put him in a good mood when I try to get them to talk together. Big brother also has been daydreaming lately and it's a little strange. Anyway, I wanted to let you know how I'm doing at this school for my second year. It's stupendo~! I hope you can write back soon!_

_Hasta la pasta~!_

_~ Feliciana_

"Ve~! Grandpa will love this! I'll send it out in the morning!" I cheered gleefully. I set my pen down on the desk and sighed. There were _so_ many drafts to this that I lost count!

I think it was around 12 or 23. I'm not so sure.

One of the drafts lay crumpled on the empty space next to my final letter. I picked it up and smoothed out the paper so I could read it again.

_Luddy,_

_I love that we've become such good friends! It's always fun when you're around! I think you're even better than pasta~! And I've always liked you, in some ways that I can't really write on paper. I'd run out of room! I love hugging you, and talking to you, even when we're silent, as long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy._

_I love you._

Oh, right. This wasn't to Grandpa.

Immediately after I realized what this was, I scrunched it back up into a ball and set it back on the desk.

I didn't want him to see this.

He might not like me anymore.

He'll think I'm too weird for him.

But . . . I don't want to be friends.

I don't want that.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

I know it sucks that I stopped here, but I wanted to post something new and this was all I could do tonight! I need my sleep for tomorrow so I can write better chapters!

I decided to add in GerIta with Fem!Italy and Germany because its a cute couple!

And thank you for the positive reviews on Chapter 10, I love that you guys liked it!

Please let me know how I did!

**Translations:**

_Dummkopf _- German for Idiot or Dumb head

_Scheiße_ _- _German for shit

_Ja_ - German for yes


	12. Spamano Part X

Yay! I'm back with another chapter!

I'm sorry it took so long!

And I will quickly be answering one of your reviews:

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki: aaw that was so cute! btw what happen with spamano? is it end already?**

Thanks! I'm not even good at writing fluffiness! And the Spamano has not ended! There is more right here! I had just created a RoChu chapter and a GerIta chapter to introduce the pairings into the story, y'know? They're kind of like subchapters, I guess.

So, anyway, here it is! Chapter Twelve! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**~Antoniette's Perspective~**

* * *

_One Week Later . . ._

"Good morning, class. As you all may know, we are about halfway through the semester, which means we have new grades posted out near the front office. Get a look at your grades today when you get the chance."

It's only halfway through the year already?

I guess time really flies by fast. It's about a week before Winter Break begins, and I'm still deciding whether I should go back to Spain and visit _mi hermano_. It's been a while since I've seen him.

After math class ended, I gathered my things and left the classroom without a single word from Lovino. He stayed silent for the entire class, which seemed strange, but I only assumed that he was sleeping again. I didn't bother to look back at him.

I got to my locker and opened it with a sigh.

"_Bonjour, ma chérie_."

I turned towards my right and immediately caught who had spoken.

"_Hola_, Francis." I spoke in a depressing monotone.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

"It's nothing, really, Francis, you don't have to worry."

He leaned against the lockers and flicked his bright hair over his shoulder, earning a couple of squeals from his fangirls across the hall, before looking at me with a serious expression. "What is the problem, Antoniette? I'll be more than happy to help you. We are friends, after all."

I took a deep breath and placed one of my textbooks into my locker before answering him.

"Well . . . it's this guy . . ."

"Oh? _Ma chérie_ has a lover?" Francis smirked.

I felt the color wash out of me. "N-no! It's not like that! We're just friends!"

Francis raised an eyebrow before speaking again. "Why are you so nervous? There's nothing wrong with that. Love is a beautiful thing, and you shouldn't deny it."

Why is this guy so persistent?

I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"Is the Frenchie annoying you again?" Another voice spoke to my left, and I knew immediately who it was without looking at her.

"_Hola_, Alice." I greeted her.

"_Bonjour, Angleterre_ . . ." Francis spoke in a seductive tone.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU DAMN FROG?!" Alice nearly shouted.

"But it suits you so well, _Angleterre_ . . . and you're so cute when you get mad . . ." Francis laughed.

Alice's eyes sharpened into daggers, but before she could yell at Francis again, she took my wrist and started dragging me towards the opposite direction of the Frenchman.

"Come on, we're going else where, Antoniette!" Alice purposely threw her voice over her shoulder for Francis to hear.

"Uh, okay . . ."

* * *

Alice dragged me through the hallway until she had let my wrist go outside of the library. She pushed up her glasses and looked at me with a serious look before speaking.

"Can I have a small chat with you for a while? I'm sorry for dragging you off like that, but it's a little bit important."

What's this about?

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Great."

Alice turned to the doors and guided me inside of the large room, which had a maze of bookshelves filling up the space. There had to be hundreds of books in this library, and Alice seemed to know her way through the labyrinth, because she led us both to this little open area with a table and a few empty chairs around it.

She set her bag on the floor with a sigh of relief and sat down in one of the chairs in a rather relaxed position.

I set my backpack beside my chair and sat down in a more formal position, with my back straight and fingers locked together on the surface of the table.

"So . . . what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I immediately asked her.

"Oh, right, well . . ." She took a deep breath, then sat back up and glanced at me with a nervous look gleaming in her emerald eyes. ". . . I-it's about . . . Alfred . . ." Alice trailed off.

"What about him?"

". . . well, you see, I've been friends with him for a while now . . . and I . . ."

I stared back at her with the same curious expression.

". . . I . . . uh . . ."

"You like him, don't you?"

". . . y-yes . . ."

I knew it!

It was so easy to see!

This is probably cuter than Lovi when he's washed out!

"I kind of figured." I held in my little girlish talk.

". . . It's really that obvious?"

I shrugged.

"I've just been watching you two for a while. You both kind of have the same reaction around each other and it's cute sometimes."

Alice looked down at the table as her blush deepened. "I just get really nervous when I'm around him . . ."

"He might like you too."

She looked back up at me with surprise. "What?"

"I've seen him staring at you sometimes while you're not paying attention to him. He kind of just sits there and steals glances when you aren't looking."

". . . really?"

"Yeah. Just talk to him or something. Alfred might feel the same way."

". . . alright, I will . . . I'll just speak with him after school ends."

"Great. I'm happy for you. And don't worry, if things go wrong, I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

". . . thanks, Antoniette."

"No problem." I smiled at her brightly.

"So . . . how are things with Lovino going?"

"Everything's fine, why do you ask?" I tried to talk in an upbeat tone, rather than the cold tone I seem to talk in whenever I hear the very mention of his name.

"You seem to be a bit . . . out of it. Like your thoughts are floating elsewhere. What happened with you and Lovino? I haven't seen you talk to him for a while now." She sat forward and rested her elbows on the table with her fingers tied together. A serious look lingered in her eyes.

My blood seemed to run cold, as if my body temperature was lowering rapidly.

"Well, remember what I told you about that accident at the pond from a week ago?"

She nodded vaguely.

". . . well, afterwards, I remember waking up on the couch . . . and Lovi was sitting there, waiting for me to wake up. I barely even recall what I said to him . . . perhaps something that had to do with the ice . . . but then I . . ."

I didn't seem to have the energy to speak.

"What is it?" Alice looked at me with sudden curiosity.

". . . I think I kissed him . . ."

Alice pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and unfolded her hands.

"Antoniette?"

"What?"

"Do you, you know, _like_ Lovino?"

A sudden warm feeling seemed to shred right through me, melting the cold from my veins. The warmth also poked at my cheeks and spead across them.

". . . I-I'm not sure . . ."

Alice let out a small sigh, then she spoke.

"Talk to him. I'm sure he will listen to you."

I took a deep breath, then stood from my chair and shouldered my backpack.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with doing that. Thanks, Alice."

She smiled back at me as she stood up. "I'm more than happy to help."

* * *

MORE CLIFFHANGERS! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!

Nah, I'm kidding.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I got sick over the weekend and I had a bad case of writers block! But don't worry! I will do my best to get the next chapter done as soon as I can, and I will try to make it better than this one!

Aww . . . Spamano Love . . . ~3

Please review! I love to hear what you guys think of my content! It always makes me smile!

**Translations:**

I think they're pretty easy to figure out.


	13. Spamano Part XI

Hey guys! I'm back!

I've got sort of a short chapter for you, but don't worry, I will get another up as soon as I can!

Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**~Lovino's Perspective~**

* * *

I was surrounded by a deep, dark abyss of nothing.

I couldn't see my own body there, it was as if I was just a soul or something. Surely, I must be dreaming again.

"Lovi . . ." A sweet voice echoed out of the darkness.

Behind the haze of the black mist, the glow of a figure had just barely shined through the curtain. The figure eventually came into focus, and I could recognize her the minute I saw her eyes.

Antoniette.

Her image was still blurry, I could only make out her face in front of me, but I could also see myself too. Those emerald colored eyes of hers were mesmerizing. But, there was something rather odd about the position she was in. Her deep brown hair lay loose and sprawled out onto the surface she lay on, and the look of strain was hazily floating upon her eyes. She seemed filled with pain only a moment later when her eyes snapped shut and I felt what seemed like fingernails being pushed into the skin of my back. A moan escaped her lips, which made me rethink what she was feeling.

". . . L-Lov-i . . ."

My mind went blank with shock. I now realized what was happening.

Wake up, goddamn it! This can't be happening! Snap out of it! This is just a dream, you're not really doing this with her!

I mentally shouted at myself.

And before I knew it, my dream had faded into the haze and became complete darkness once again.

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep, sitting upright from where I lay immediately and feeling the beads of cold sweat lightly scattered across my forehead. The headache slapped me right then, making me let out a small groan and hunch forward with my forehead resting in both of my hands.

I rigidly breathed as I tried to slow my heartbeats.

I shook my head, trying to deny what I had just seen.

Antoniette . . . helpless . . . spawled out across the floor . . . panting and moaning-

I took it upon myself to physically slap myself in the face. I sound just as perverted as that Francis guy that she hangs out with!

I'm a stupid son of a bitch.

* * *

**Later That Day . . .**

It's been an entire week since I've talked to Antoniette, and that was when she was half asleep and completely exausted. I've been hesitating over and over again to talk to her about this.

I'm just worried about the negatives.

She could reject me.

She could hate me forever.

She could never want to see my face again.

Imagining those things happening brings a strange feeling to me. I don't like it at all. It's not right.

If I'm really falling in love with this girl, then she deserves to know what I'm feeling. If she isn't feeling the same way . . . I honestly don't know what I will do.

The day was unravelling itself in such a slow speed. I had barely been able to make it through second period without dying of boredom inside. I tried doodling in my notebook, but lets just face it; I'm not artistic. It was pretty hard to try and sleep when that dream was trying to seep it's way back into my thoughts again.

Don't you dare think about it, motherfucker.

Antoniette sat in her spot about three or four desks away from where I sat. I silently observed her as she started randomly sketching in what appeared to be her notebook. She obviously liked to draw. And she is really good at it. I've seen some of her stuff.

For some reason, I felt the urge to get up and sit closer to her. I just needed to talk to her for a couple minutes, or even, for the rest of the period. This boredom thing was affecting me too much. I nearly resorted to toying with my hair, but that would be really stupid with my curl there and all. I've never really . . . touched it before. It was one time when my _sorella_ wanted to see what would happen, so she just lightly yanked on it. My reaction to that? Well . . . felt like someone was . . . touching me . . . in just the right spot . . .

Don't you dare think about it!

I nearly yelled my head off at Feliciana when she did. It just ticked me off right then and there, even though it felt really good. Then she said that she had the same reaction when she accidentally pulled her own curl before.

I swear, I could feel my curl twitching just now.

I remember that after I had fallen asleep on Antoniette's couch, I woke up right when she was in the middle of expirimenting with my curl. God, it felt so good, but I couldn't will myself to stop her. Thank goodness she had stopped or I would've ended up yelling at her.

So, yeah, the class went on slow.

I ended up napping for the rest of the class, thankfully not encountering that dream again, and woke just in time to see Antoniette storming out of the room with a cold atmosphere surrounding her.

What's gotten into her?

I got out of the room and observed as Antoniette walked over to her locker and opened it up, just gathering her needed textbooks and other supplies.

She turned her head to Francis, who had approached her locker with a few girls staring and standing only about five feet away from the Frenchman. They seemed to talk about something for a minute, but Francis mentioned something that seemed to drag the color out of Antoniette's cheeks. She said it loud enough for my ears to hear.

"N-no! It's not like that! We're just friends!"

What the hell was she talking about?

Alice approached her from the opposite side of Francis and leaned against the locker with her shoulder bag hanging on her side.

They spoke for a minute or two, then Alice had shouted something like:

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU DAMN FROG?!"

She was obviously yelling at Francis, whom in response, shrugged his shoulders and spoke again.

Alice took Antoniette's wrist and pulled her away from the Frenchman and walked with her in the other direction. Antoniette tried not to trip for the first few steps but she balanced herself while that British girl held onto her.

Where were they going?

It looked like they were going to the Library or something.

I took a deep breath and sighed before heading off to my dorm room.

* * *

I had the next hour to kill, so I decided to spend it in my room.

I was glad they gave the students this extra hour of free time. I had time to do whatever I wanted. And the best of all . . .

I could catch up on my sleep!

I can never seem to get enough sleep at night.

Then again . . . no one really can . . . at least not at my age . . .

I had gotten into my dorm and felt a sense of drowsiness already coming over me. I immediately shuffled my way over to the bed and fell back onto it without using any effort or energy. I let out a sigh as I stared up to the ceiling. My body felt like it was on a cloud. I loved the comfy feeling underneath me.

. . . man, I'm bored . . .

What am I going to do? I can't seem to fall asleep right now for some reason.

Maybe I could do something that will make me tired.

The first idea that slipped into my thoughts was completing homework, but I wanted to tire myself out, not kill myself.

I groaned and rolled over onto my right side, regretting it the minute I even took action.

_SON OF A BITCH!_

I immediately turned myself onto the other side of my body, the side I usually slept on, and held my teeth locked together as I clutched the sheets beneath me. I had forgotten momentarily which side my curl was on.

I felt it twitching like mad on the right side of my head.

Now I didn't feel tired at all. I felt more alert than usual.

* * *

Please review! I would love to hear what you think!

And I'm sorry this took so long! I promise to do the best I can!

**Translations:**

_Sorella_ - Sister in Italian


	14. USUK Part I

WOW, I've been dead too long!

Im sorry this took AGES to update, please forgive me! I decided to now get more perspective on Alice and Alfred's relationship, since it seems to be a bit vague at this point. So, here's some genderbent USUK for ya! This may be just USUK for the next few chapters, I haven't made it official how many chapters I would do this.

So, basically to sum it up, Alice has had a deep crush on Alfred for a long time now, and she's been too scared to admit her feelings.

Wow, sounds like every teenage romance novel I've read. LOL.

I'm kidding.

Alfred has been secretly crushing on alice as well, and he's just waiting for the right moment to speak up.

There. It's the USUK relationship explained in two sentences.

Anyway, here it is guys! Chapter 14-

HOLY CHEESE! IM AT 14 ALREADY?! WOW.

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**~Alice's Perspective~**

* * *

**The Next Day . . .**

I set my books down on the desk with a small _thud_, and quickly sat down in the chair as more of the students came into the classroom.

I leaned forward so that my elbows were resting on the desk's surface and released a soft sigh as I waited for the class to begin. Most of the same students came into the classroom, like Vash and his little sister, Lili, Antoniette (who looked a little out of sorts today), and others.

But what always kept me unfocused was when Alfred came into the room. He was always upbeat and happy, always smiling, always being cheerful. It seemed to perk up my mood a little bit when he entered the classroom.

But . . . today seemed different.

Alfred entered the classroom door without taking a look at me, then lazily placed his textbook onto his desk and sat down in his chair without even saying a simple hello.

What's gotten into him?

He stared down at his textbook and let out a soft sigh as he leaned back in his seat. He turned his view over to me for a moment, then focused back on the front of the classroom.

Hmm . . .

"Hey Alfred?" I spoke just loud enough for him to hear without interrupting the teacher.

He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Huh? What is it?"

"Is it alright if we have a study date sometime today? We've got a test coming up in a week." I asked him.

He stared at me for a moment, his face seemed to flush of color at the word 'date', but then he blinked a few times. "Sure, when and where, then?"

"How about after classes end, and we'll study at your dorm room. Does that sound okay?"

This time Alfred really did freeze up.

". . . sure, that's fine." He answered.

I gave him a bright smile. "Okay then, it's a date."

Again, he seemed to flinch at the word 'date'. I ignored this and turned back to the front of the room.

_Okay . . . so you've got a study date with him . . . you can tell him then._

_ . . . study date . . ._

_. . . date . . ._

_. . . I've got a date with Alfred?!_

* * *

Sorry I ended it here! But it's like 2 am and I am TIRED!

I will update ASAP!

PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far!

I'm so sorry this is super short! :'(


	15. USUK Part II

Hello, my lovely fangirls! And fanguys . . . or whatever you call male fans.

I'm back with another chapter ONCE AGAIN!

WHOOOOO!

WARNING: Language

So . . . yeah . . . here it is! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter XV**

Okay . . . this is the one chance you get . . . tell him what you're feeling . . . nothing could possibly go wrong . . .

Yeah right.

I got to my dorm room and let my bag fall to the floor with a loud _thud__**. **_I had a study date with Alfred Jones, and I was really going to tell him how I'm feeling. It was really strange today, since he wasn't in his usual happy and overly self-confident attitude. He didn't really even talk to me today. That was very, _very_ strange. Perhaps he hadn't slept right last night.

I let out a sigh and pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose before picking up my bag again and checking if I had all my needed textbooks and other articles.

Right . . . it was just a _study_ date, after all.

* * *

I had hundreds of thoughts flashing through my mind as I was walking through the halls once again.

It was literally a mess of this going through my head:

_ir ghvi fhgidf shctih rydknh4lihvtl rivnksndcblnlkeri evtrsgfdxcfrfeycbjyhfvghtefh dduhcxdruescgvthrasngdjfng_

_/Error/: Program/ has stopped working_

Okay, maybe not like that, but it was relatively similar to that. It was a mess of thoughts. I didn't really like it, but I couldn't help it. I was going to _Alfred's dorm room_, and _who knows_ what could happen! I certainly don't!

I'm so goddamn nervous about this!

Shit!

I need to clear my head. This is bugging the life out of me.

But I had already found myself standing outside of the door to the dorm building.

It's going to be fine, you just got to remember the room number . . .

More thoughts poured into my mind before I pushed the door in and entered the dorm lounge, my heart uncontrollably racing in my chest as I stepped inside.

* * *

**~Alfred's Perspective~**

* * *

Man, I'm totally screwed.

Other than the obvious fact that I got a study date with Alice (score 1 for the Hero!), this day couldn't seem to get any better. I felt weighed down all day.

Dude, that's not how the Hero is supposed to feel!

The Hero is supposed to be happy, not fucking depressed!

But I kind of have a good enough reason to be-

_Tap Tap_

I heard the light knocking at the door and immediately felt my pulse going insane. It was probably Alice out there. If not, it might be Kiku.

But he has a key . . . so it's most likely Alice.

And I also had immediately felt that small pressure weighing me down to the couch I was laying on. And my god, it hurt worse than before.

_Tap Tap Tap_

"Alfred? Are you in there?"

Oh great. It _was_ Alice.

"The door's unlocked!" I weakly shouted loud enough for her to hear. I closed my eyes and covered them with one of my hands before I heard the sound of footsteps and a door quietly closing behind them.

"Alfred, I'm here for our study sessio-" She paused for a moment before I heard a few more footsteps, then they stopped.

". . . Alfred, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little tired." I responded. I removed my hand and opened my eyes back up before standing and stretching out my back. That pressure just wouldn't go away. Damn it.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

I nodded without even looking at her. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be fine."

I really wasn't.

My chest has been hurting all da-

FUCK!

I sat back down on the couch again and held my face in my hands. This was way too painful to be normal.

"Alfred? What's wrong?" Alice slowly approached and stood above me, glancing down, looking confused as I tried to get through the pain.

"It's- . . . n-nothing . . . I'm fine- . . ." I managed to speak through my teeth.

This was definetly not normal.

I know there's something wrong with me.

* * *

**~Alice's Perspective~**

* * *

_A While Later . . ._

We had just gotten finished studying for our math part of the test. Now I was looking through a bookshelf for a damned physics textbook that I couldn't find.

I closed my math textbook and lightly dropped it onto the table. Alfred pressed his lips into a thin line, then unfolded his hands and looked at me again. His eyes looked like they were full of pain, and he definetly looked much more pale than normal. I glanced back at the bookshelf and read the titles that were scattered across the spines of the books. Many of these were textbooks and dictionaries, and there were some novels and other books too. Of course, these weren't his. His roommate, Kiku, had arranged this bookshelf. Some of the titles were in Japanese, as well.

I heard Alfred stand up from his table and walk somewhere in the room. I didn't pay much attention to this and looked through more of these books. There were some atlas textbooks, some on geography, science, physics, and other subjects as well.

Damn, where's a bloody physics book when you need one?

My fingers ran across a few more books before I got bored of this, then I dropped my hand to my side and sighed.

A hand suddenly set onto my shoulder from behind me. It felt cold to the touch. Shocked, I turned around immediately and found myself face to face with Alfred, his body close to mine. I quickly backed up against the bookshelf and stared at him, my face wiped of color and mind drained of calmness. He had his arms straightened and held on the bookshelf, so he boxed me in.

"H-hey, what are yo-"

I was interrupted mid-sentence when Alfred burried his face into my shoulder. I could hear rigid breaths escaping his lungs, and he sounded like he was in pain. He had also taken a strong grip onto my wrists, so I couldn't move them.

"Don't move." He spoke into the crook of my neck. His warm breaths made me shudder a little.

"A-Alfred . . . what are you doing . . . ?"

Just after I had said that, I felt something warm and wet lightly running across my neck, and I held my breath in surprise. He was _licking my neck_.

What in the bloody hell?

And before I could react, something razor sharp pierced the skin on my neck. I could feel a small trickle of liquid running down the length of my neck and onto my shirt.

I couldn't figure out what was going on. I was too much in shock to believe what was happening. I didn't even focus on the intense pain that I had in my neck right now. More of the liquid was emptying onto my chest.

"Alfred! Stop it!" I attempted to escape his grasp on my wrists, but he was way stronger than me.

"Alfred!" I yelled again. I got him to release my hands and quickly pushed him off of me.

I held my palm up to the pained area and stared up at Alfred in complete shock. The pain didn't even matter to me right now.

He stood there, with blood running out of the corners of his mouth and down his neck. He licked his lips of the substance and stared at me, with his breathing a little heavy. But what scared me the most was the sight of his crimson colored eyes. I only had one word for this.

Vampire.

* * *

A FUCKING PLOT TWIST.

I feel like I just flipped you guys off.

I know you were TOTALLY expecting lemon! But, I figured changing up the plot a little would make this certainly more interesting.

And I fucking LOVE vampires.

NOT the ones that sparkle! I like the classic vampires better!

(I'm sorry if this hurts you, Twilight fans! It's just my opinion, so you don't really have to care what I think. I don't HATE Twilight anyway.)

I'll be sure to update soon! Please send a review! I would love to know what you think of this chapter!

And thank you to all the people that have sent me reviews in the past! It always cheers me up to hear what you think of this story so far! I NEVER thought I would reach FIFTEEN CHAPTERS!


	16. Spamano Part XII

And I'm back from Narnia! Whoo!

I finally got to writing this chapter! Im sorry it took so long, I've been busy the past few days writing this PruAus fanfiction called And This Is What Happened.

Brilliant name for a fanfic, right?

So, yeah, here's chapter sixteen, I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

I did not know how this could possibly happen.

I stood there, the will to move anything at all had been closed completely, and stared down into those glowing crimson eyes. Glowing with the color of my blood. My blood slowly streamed down out of the corners of his mouth, down onto his chin, then trailed along the length of his neck. He licked the blood off of his lips as if he was savoring it. Sharp white fangs had grown and pointed out of his teeth. He closed his lips and stared at me as if he were still in pain. Those eyes clearly showed a reflection of me, leaning up against a bookshelf and clutching the deep bite that Alfred had marked upon my neck. I felt weaker than usual, but it also felt like I was trapped in a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Alice . . ." Alfred spoke, with the pain he had shown in his eyes hiding in his words.

I didn't know what to do.

All the feelings and pain quickly were slowly fading.

Alfred took a small step towards me, hesitatingly, and I felt myself flinch up in fear.

The pain had completely faded, as well as any other feelings that remained in my body, and my vision immediately darkened to black.

* * *

**~Antoniette's Perspective~**

* * *

_Alright, just do what Alice said, you'll be just fine, Antoniette . . ._

Who am I kidding?!

He probably doesn't even feel the same way.

But I've _got _to at least talk to him!

I mean . . . I've never really liked anyone like this . . . God, this is so strange.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I stood up from my bed. My thoughts were spinning and swirling around in my head, I couldn't find myself focusing correctly. I lifted my hands and quickly fixed my rose hairclip a little bit, then I dropped my hands to my sides once again.

I'm just gonna go tell him.

Not nervous at all.

I grabbed my room key, which would be my only way back in here, and clutched it lightly as I left my dorm, shutting the door behind me. I made my way through the dorm lounge, then out into the hallways, where I found myself walking towards Lovino's dorm. Surely, he must be there right now. That's where everybody else is at this time. I passed the many rows of polished lockers, some with stickers stuck onto the front of them, others with bent pieces of paper caught in the locker doors. I turned away from the lockers and picked up my walking pace. I'm pretty sure that Lovino's dorm was this way. My heart also picked up it's pace when I saw those not so familiar double doors at the end of the hall.

Once I reached them, I quickly got into the lounge and shut the door, now trying desperately to remember which dorm that Lovino was staying in.

Let's see . . . as I recall, it was either number 143 or 134.

Well, that slims things down a bit. My strongest guess had to be number 134, since that was the one number that was all too familiar to me.

Right. 134.

I made my way down the dorm hallways, making sure I was headed in the right direction. I found 134 about two or three doors down the hall.

Here goes nothing.

I softly knocked on the wooden door, not loud enough to disturb any other students, and took a deep breath as I waited.

It was about three or four seconds later when the door swung open.

"Oh, uh, hi . . . Antoniette . . ." Lovino widened his eyes in surprise when he saw me.

I did my best to smile back. "Hi Lovi, um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute or two. Can I come in?"

"Uhh, sure." Lovino shifted out of the way, leaving enough space for me to walk through.

I quickly got inside and sat on his couch as I heard the door lightly close behind me. Lovino sat down on the opposite side of the couch and looked over at me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me.

How was I supposed to start this?

Um . . .

"Well, I've been having this problem lately . . . I figured you should hear about it . . ."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember that day I, y'know, fell into that ice pond?"

He nodded.

"Well, I had this weird dream . . . I remember I was talking to you on the couch . . ."

Lovino's face seemed to flush of color at that moment. But I continued.

". . . then, I . . . um . . ." I was hesitant to speak.

"Antoniette?"

I immediately looked up at the Italian, who had moved a bit closer to me and had his face less than a foot from mine. I widened my eyes and inched back a tiny bit.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"That wasn't a dream."

"Wha-"

In that instant, he took a light hold of my chin and pulled my face closer until his lips pressed against mine.

I froze over in utter shock until I had realized what he was doing, then I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

He kissed me gently, yet passionately, and released my chin a moment later. His lips were warm, and in such a way that made my cheeks flood with heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck subconciously, trying to take in the warmth of him. He lifted his hands to my shoulders and lightly pulled away from me.

"I've liked you for a while now, Antoniette, I just didn't know how to say it. And I'm sorry for doing that, if you don't feel the same way . . ." He lowered his eyes from mine.

I forced him to look at me.

"I like you too."

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

"I've felt the same way since I met you. I just, didn't really know how I felt, up until now."

He lightly pushed me back onto the couch and climbed over me, smirking. My pulse had greatly sped up.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

* * *

And there's another chapter DONE!

I decided to save the next lemon filled chapter perhaps for Alice and Alfred instead.

I just feel like I shouldn't write THREE chapters with sex in it. Two is enough. It was kind of difficult to write that RoChu chapter.

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! It always encourages me to write!


End file.
